Haunted Melody
by pandora wonderland
Summary: Is what Mai said the truth? If not, what really happened in her past? Will the team ever know? Who is 'Alice? So many questions, but all will be answered in time. Semi-songfic.
1. Prologue

**Tanithred: Hello. Um, this is my first story, so I hope you like it.**

**Naru: I will not say this.**

**Mai: Yes, you will.**

**Gene: Come on Naru. You know you want to.**

**Naru: Fine, Tanithred does not own **_**Ghost Hunt. **_**Now that I have gone through that torture.**__**Mai, tea.**

**Mai: STUPID-NARCISSIST-TEA-LOVING-JERK! (Etc…)**

"_Hey Mai, can you play?" A small blond-haired girl yelled. The question echoed around the small empty courtyard._

"_Yes" came the response. It was in a whispered voice, yet it seemed loud in the dark of night. Overshadowed by the ominous, maybe even sinister orphanage. _

_**(Sometime later)**_

_The two children lay on the roof under a starry sky, laughing without a care in the world._

"_Alice, are you okay?" asked the smaller girl._

"_Yeah, I guess so." Alice said._

_**Alice's POV**_

'_I want to tell her, but I don't know if Master would be pleased if I did.' Alice thought. 'Well, what he doesn't know won't kill him.'_

"_Hey Mai?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I have something I want to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell a soul."_

"_I promise"_

"_Okay, well-"_

_**Everyone's POV**_

_Shouting cut Alice off; it was coming from the stairs. Mai and Alice scrambled to their feet hurriedly. As soon as they got their feet under them, a figure came charging out of the door that led from the attic to the roof._

_As the figure came closer, they recognized it as that of a man. It was the orphanage director, Mister_ _Kimiko__. He stumbled towards them on legs dripping with crimson liquid. Blood!_

_Alice ran to him, not seeing the two people that ran onto the roof directly after the man. She tried to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. There was just too much._

"_Alice? Is that you?" the question came from cracked and bloody lips._

"_Yes, wha-"_

"_Is Mai with you?" he asked_

"_Yes, but wh-"_

"_Take her away from here… Don't look back… Protect her" he said. A gunshot was heard and he went limp, falling into the dark abyss that is death._

"_Mister Kimiko? Mister Kimiko!"_

_**Mai POV**_

"_Mister Kimiko? Mister Kimiko!"_

_Alice was shouting. 'Why is she shouting?' I asked myself. Watching with dazed eyes, I saw two people. One had a gun... and he was pointing it at Alice!_

_BANG_

"_NOOOOO"_

"_AHHHHHHH"_


	2. chapter 1

**Tanithred: thank you for reading and following my story. I have to thank****Kenzie Perth and my awesome friends for beta-ing for me on this story, but only Kenzie Perth is on Fanfiction so please check**** her out. **

**Kenzie Perth: I wouldn't mind that… Shh. Pretend I was never here. *Vanish***

**Please review, it helps me make me the chapter better. **

**Gene: Tanithred does not own **_**Ghost Hunt.**_

**Monk: If she did, Mai would be smarter and more badass.**

**(Kenzie: Badass is cool. Very cool. No, I won't comment randomly everywhere… Probably.)**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_Thinking_'

_Memories/ flashbacks_

'Talking on a phone'

* * *

><p>Mai woke with a start. She had been reliving horrible memories of her past that she really wished she could forget. Sighing unhappily, she stood up from her comfy bed, stretching and yawning. It had been five years since Na – no, Oliver Davis had left for England with Gene's body. During the first year, the rest of SPR had kept in contact, but Mai knew that they had slowly started to drift apart, until it had gotten to the point where they had just vanished from her life.<p>

Since then, Mai had changed. When Oliver Davis left, her hair lightened in color until it was a whitish-silver, like an old woman, and her eyes had darkened to a crimson red. Why? She had no idea. Her instincts had gotten stronger, as well, her dreams clearer. The downside was that she couldn't control what she felt. Also, every wound she experienced in her dreams had carried over when to waking, and because of that she had scars marking her body.

A ringing sound broke her from her reminiscing. It was the phone on her bedside. She rushed over and answered it.

'Hello? This is the Taniyama residence. Who is this?' Mai asked.

'Mai, where are you? You're late for work!' stated the exasperated voice on the other end of the line.

'Gomen, Uncle Fuzzy! I'll take the stage tonight'

'Alright, but if you miss your morning rounds again….' The now dubbed Uncle Fuzzy let the implied threat hang ominously in the air.

'See you in fifteen minutes!'

She hung up quickly, stripping out of the bra and shorts she always wore to bed and jumped into the shower. When she was done, Mai dried herself off as fast as possible. Then, she picked out a dove gray tank top that showed off her curves and her black tribal tattoo that stretched down her right shoulder, spiraling down to her slender wrist, a tattered pair of dark jeans, her combat boots and finally, a black leather jacket. Grabbing a piece of toast and her car keys, she managed to be out the door by 10:00am.

**(Time skip. Time 9:00pm)**

Mai stretched her tired mussels and let out a tired yawn, drained from the day's exertions. "Oi! Mai, you're up!" came a shout from the MC. "OK!" Mai responded in an apathetic voice.

She grabbed a head set from the table and put it on, walking onto the stage. The spotlight rotated around to illuminate her with its bright, dry light. When she scanned the patrons sitting in the crowded bar, though, her throat went dry. There, laughing and talking, were the people that had been by her side five years ago at the airport. The people she had thought of as family. The people that had then left her on her own. There, sitting at a table, looking just the same as she remembered them, was the familiar faces of the team from SPR!

* * *

><p><strong>Kenzie: Done! Whew! See, I didn't make random comments in the middle of the story. Just after the story.<strong>

**tanithred (who from now on shall be referred to as Red): WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! *Summons candles***

**Kenzie: Neah! SAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEE!**

**Neah: Not unless you say please.**

**Kenzie: … Please.**

**Neah: Ha! I made her be polite to me! Ha ha ha!**

**Allen: *Knocks him out* Hi.**

**Red: *Throws flaming candle at Kenzie***

**Kenzie: NOOO! Would you really do that to your awesome editor? *Strikes pose***

**Red: ... Maybe?**

**Road: But that's my job!**

**Tyki: Now, let's all play nice… No need to be so short-tempered.**

**Edward (the Fullmetal Alchemist): I'M NOT SHORT! WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN FALL BETWEEN THE GRAINS OF SAND AT THE BEACH AND CAN'T EAT NOODLES 'CAUSE THEY'RE BIGGER THAN HE IS AND CAN ONLY BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE?! HUH?!**

**Everyone Else: … *Blown backwards by the force of the scream***

**Alphonse: Nii-san…**

**Mustang: Now, now, what did I say about losing your temper?**

**Ed: I don't want to hear this from you, Colonel Bastard!**

***Curtain suddenly closes and knocks everyone over* **


	3. Chapter 2

**Mai: Why did you not update? I still want to be badass!**

**Red: Gomen, I was really busy!**

**Naru: Fine, but I don't want to say it this time!**

**Red: Okay! I'll have UncleTyki do it!**

**Kenzie: Or how about the awesome me? Kesesesese…**

**Everyone else: NO!**

**Kenzie: Too bad. I'm editing anyway. WITH MY AWESOME SKILLS OF EDITING WHILE EATING LUNCH! *Chewing***

**Red: Fine!**

**Kenzie: And I shall insert someone here to do the disclaimer! Kanda! Do it, or I won't give you back Mugen! *Holds up sword***

**Kanda: Che. Fine. Tanithred does not own **_**Ghost Hunt**_**. Now die, you puny readers!**

**Kenzie: I think Loki's been a bad influence on you.**

***Curtain comes down suddenly and knocks everyone over. Again.***

**Kenzie: One day, I'll find the person who operates the curtain – and kill them.**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_Song_

_Flashback/memory_

* * *

><p>There they were. People she had laughed with, cried with, screamed with. The people she had loved, and in some cases, hated at the same time. The people who had been her family for the longest time, laughing with her and then leaving her. Sitting and living their lives without her.<p>

And she saw the new face. It was a girl, perhaps a year or two younger, with short, brown hair and large, innocent doe eyes. It was like looking at a reflection of her old self.

Mentally, she knew why she had been replaced – they needed another in their group, to round out the number and balance abilities, but her heart still stopped momentarily upon seeing her.

A tiny wave of emotion bubbled up in the pit of her stomach. Sadness, maybe, for the life she could have had again, or was it resentment, for leaving her behind? She honestly didn't know.

All this transpired in mere moments. All the while _they_ continued on, unawares, laughing and heckling each other, except for two that she guessed were Lin and Oliver.

"Hello! I'm Mai Taniyama." She watched them whip around, surprise painted all over their faces. "And I will be singing Again, by Yui"

_Yume no Tsuzuki Oikaketeita Hazu Nano ni  
>Magarikunetta Hosoi Michi Hito ni Tsumazuku<br>"Ano Goro ni Mitai Ni"tte Modoritai Wake Ja Nai no Nakushitekita Sora wo Sagashiteru  
>Wakattekuremasu You ni Gisei ni Natta You na Kanashii Kao wa Yamete yo<em>

She sang, pouring her twisting emotions into her voice, letting them ring out for all to hear.

_Tsumi no Saigo wa Namida Ja Nai yo Zutto Kurushiku Seottekunda  
>Deguchi Mienai Kanjou Meiro ni Dare wo Matteru no<br>Shiroi Nooto ni Tsuzutta you ni Motto Sunao ni Hakidashitai no  
>Nani Kara Nogaeretain da Genjitsutte Yatsu<em>

Her love for them as her family.

_Kanaeru Tame ni Ikiterundatte  
>Wasurechai Sou na Yoru no Mannaka<br>Bunan ni Nante Yatterarenai Kara  
>Kaeru Basho mo Nai no<br>Kono Omoi wo Keshiteshimau ni wa Mada Jinsei Nagai Desho  
>Natsukashiku Naru Konna Itami mo Kangei Jan<em>

Her hatred for them replacing her and leaving her behind.

_Ayamaranakucha Ikenai yo ne Aa gomen ne  
>Umaku Ienakute Shinpaikaketa Mama Datta ne<br>Ano Hi Kakaeta Zenbu Ashita Kakaeru Zenbu Junban Tsuketari wa Shinai kara  
>Wakattekuremasu you ni Sotto me wo Tojitanda Mitakunai Mono Made Mienda Mon<em>

Her pain at how easy it had been for them to replace her.

_Iranai Uwasa ni Chotto Hajimete Kiku Hatsugen Docchi  
>Mukai Attara Tomodachi Datte Uso wa Yamete ne<br>Akai Hatto ga Iradatsu you ni Karada no Naka Moeteirunda  
>Hontou wa Kitaishiteiru no Genjitsutte Yatsu<em>

Her joy at seeing them again, as faint as it was.

_Kanaeru Tame ni Ikiterundatte  
>Sakebitakunaru yo Kikoeteimasu ka<br>Bunan ni Nante Yatterannai Kara Kaeru Basho mo Nai no  
>Yasashisa ni wa Itsu mo Kanshashiteiru Dakara Tsuyoku Naritai<br>Susumu Tame ni Teki mo Mikata mo Kangei Jan_

Her resentment towards the new girl.

_Dou Yatte Tsugi no Doa Akerundakke Kangaeteru  
>Mou Hikikaesenai Monogatari Hajimatterunda<br>Me wo Samase  
>Me wo Samase<em>

Her happiness with new life.

_Kono Omoi wo Keshiteshimau ni wa Mada Jinsei Nagai Desho  
>Yarinokoshiteru Koto Yarinaoshitemitai Kara Mouichido Yukou<em>

Finally, her love of Oliver that was fading up until now, just to be renewed at seeing him again.

_Kanaeru Tame ni Ikiterundatte  
>Sakebitakunaru yo Kikoeteimasu ka<br>Bunan ni Nante Yatterannai Kara Kaeru Basho mo Nai no  
>Yasashisa ni wa Itsu mo Kanshashiteiru Dakara Tsuyoku Naritai<br>Natsukashiku Naru Konna Itami mo Kangei Jan_

Mai opened her exotic crimson eyes, not knowing when she had closed them. She turned to the SPR table and nearly laughed at their faces.

Monk was staring in shock at her. Ayako looked like someone had slapped her. John and Yasu had understanding in their eyes, for they already know she sang here, not to mention her new appearance. The new girl seemed confused at the reactions to Mai's name. Lin's eyes had widened a fraction of an inch, which she know meant extreme shock for him.

When she finally got to Oliver, she looked him in the eye, unlocking all the mental walls she had put up, showing him all of the emotions she had hidden away over the years since that day in the wood where he had asked her that one question.

_Me or Gene?_

By looking him in the eye, she showed him her answer to the question that had plagued her mind for years.

Chanting broke their eye contact.

"More! More! More!"

"Um, okay! Okay! Next one I will sing is called Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood" Mai yelled over the noise in an amused tone. She moved her eyes back to Oliver and sang.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_  
><em>You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide<em>  
><em>And you're wondering why you can't get free<em>  
><em>He's like a curse, he's like a drug<em>  
><em>You get addicted to his love<em>  
><em>You wanna get out but he's holding you down<em>  
><em>'Cause you can't live without one more touch<em>

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_  
><em>Leaning up against the record machine<em>  
><em>Looks like a cool drink of water<em>  
><em>But he's candy-coated misery<em>  
><em>He's the devil in disguise<em>  
><em>A snake with blue eyes<em>  
><em>And he only comes out at night<em>  
><em>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight<em>  
><em>You better run for your life<em>

_I see that look on your face_  
><em>You ain't hearing what I say<em>  
><em>So I'll say it again<em>  
><em>'Cause I been where you been<em>  
><em>And I know how it ends<em>  
><em>You can't get away<em>  
><em>Don't even look in his eyes<em>  
><em>He'll tell you nothing but lies<em>  
><em>And you wanna believe<em>  
><em>But you won't be deceived<em>  
><em>If you listen to me<em>  
><em>And take my advice<em>

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_  
><em>Leaning up against the record machine<em>  
><em>Looks like a cool drink of water<em>  
><em>But he's candy-coated misery<em>  
><em>He's the devil in disguise<em>  
><em>A snake with blue eyes<em>  
><em>And he only comes out at night<em>  
><em>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight<em>  
><em>You better run for your life<em>

_Run, run away_  
><em>Don't let him mess with your mind<em>  
><em>He'll tell you anything you want to hear<em>  
><em>He'll break your heart<em>  
><em>It's just a matter of time<em>  
><em>But just remember<em>

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_  
><em>Leaning up against the record machine<em>  
><em>Looks like a cool drink of water<em>  
><em>But he's candy-coated misery<em>  
><em>He's the devil in disguise<em>  
><em>A snake with blue eyes<em>  
><em>And he only comes out at night<em>  
><em>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight<em>  
><em>You better run for your life<em>

_Oh you better run for your life_  
><em>Oh you better run for your life<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Red: Done!<strong>

**Mai: Hell yeah I am so frickin' awesome.**

**Gene: Ahem. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Kenzie: Yes, my good underlings, review! Review!**

**Kanda: *Knocks her out***

**Allen: That wasn't a very nice thing to do, you know – BAKANDA. *Snigger***

**Red: Actually, I think that was a VERY nice thing that Yuu-chan did.**

**Kanda: That's it. You're both dying now. **

**Kenzie: *Wakes up* Well, this is amusing. *Watches Kanda chase Red and Allen around the room.***

**Mai: What are these people even doing here? They're not even in this story!**

**Red: Meow!**

**Everyone else: Komui!**

**Kenzie: Fascinating. *Picks up neko!Red and starts petting her head.* I think this is a good place to end the story. Goodbye! *Brings down curtain, which hits Kanda in the head.***

**Kanda: BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	4. Note to you all

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry to tell you that i have lost the inspiration i had for this story and with a heavy heart i proclaim that from here onward this story, Haunted Melody, is discontinued. please forgive me for this action, but i am afraid its all i can do aside from taking said story down from fanfiction.**

**I would like to thank the people that have reviewed, favoreted, and followed this story as well as me.**

**If anyone would like to adopt Haunted Melody please review or PM me.**

**I am going to keep writing, but i wish to better my ability before continuing.**

**Go-bye for now**

** -tanithred**


	5. thank you all and goodnight

**i am pleased to inform all of you great readers that **Yumiko Maki **agreed to adopt Haunted Melody.**

**tho i may not be writing this story anymore i am starting a Pandora Hearts fanfiction.**

**i would like to thank:**

Alicethemaddess,

Kessapearl,

LovelyRose0500,

Miyako and Haruka lin,

SnowKi,

The keeper of celestial keys,

Yuki Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze,

KilluaZoldyck0114,

lunarstarlight152,book of eternity,

Yumiko Maki,

justalittleawesome,

Winkiexx

**for reading, reviewing, favoreting and following Haunted Melody**

**and finally me amazing editor **Kenzie Perth** for being well Kenzie.**

**Thank you for all your wonder full support.**

**good-bye, for now *said in creepy stalkery voice*. *disapiars into shadows laughing madly***

**-red (Pan)  
><strong>

**P.S. i am changing my pen-name to pandorawonderland)**


End file.
